Black Aura (Single)
Black Aura (黒色のオーラ Kokushoku no Aora) is a single sung by Sanada Genichirou referencing his technique Black Aura. Lyrics Kanji= 風が消えて 時が止まり 俺の 風林火陰山雷 うなり声上げた 容赦のない 神の領域へと 行くぜ おまえだけに 逢うために 友情あればこそ 今 本気で勝ちたい 願い裏腹にちから 奪い取られても 弾け飛ぶ心のたが そこにある無我の境地 絶えず夢に 愛に誓う 壊せ見えぬ壁を あの日があるから今が あるといつか振り向くなら それは今日さ そうだろ 振り切るぜ 高く上がる 太陽たたきつけ 覚醒する 潜在能力 底力の さらに底が開く 来いよ おまえの手で 確かめろ なぜだ闘いながら 強くなるのは いつもおまえがいるから 夢を思い出す 非常なる本気こそが 俺たちの勇気だから 絶望さえ 恐怖さえも 世界の終わりじゃない 栄光がこぼれ落ちて 光が消え去る間際に 神にささげるのだ 全力を 風が吹き荒れ 時が動いた 絶望の裏側に 夢の続きがある 弾け飛ぶ心のたが そこにある無我の境地 絶えず夢に 愛に誓う 壊せ見えぬ壁を あの日があるから今が あるといつか振り向くなら それは今日さ そうだろ 振り切るぜ 闘うために 立ち上がれ |-| Romaji= Kaze ga kiete toki ga tomari Ore no Fuurinkainzanrai unarigoe ageta Yousha no nai kami no ryouikieto Ikuze omae dake ni au tameni Yuujou areba koso ima honki de kachitai Negai urahara ni chikara ubaitoraretemo Hajiketobu kokoro no taga Soko ni aru muga no kyouchi Taezu yume ni ai ni chikau Kowase mienu kabe wo Ano hi ga arukara ima ga aru to Itsuka furimuku nara Sore wa kyou sa, sou darou? Furikiru ze Takaku ageru Taiyou to takitsuke Kakuseisuru senzainouryoku Sokojikara no sara ni soko ga hiraku Koi yo omae no te de tashikamero Naze da tatakainagara Tsuyoku naru no wa Itsumo omae ga irukara Yume wo omoisasu Hijou naru honki koso ga Oretachi no yuuki dakara Zetsubou sae kyoufu sae mo Sekai no owari janai Eikou ga koboreochite Hikari ga kiesaru magiwa ni Kami ni sasageru no da zenryoku wo Kaze ga fukiare toki ga ugoita Zetsubou no uragawa ni yume no tsuduki ga aru Hajiketobu kokoro no taga Soko ni aru muga no kyouchi Taezu yume ni ai chikau Kowase mienu kabe wo Ano hi ga aru kara ima ga Aru to itsuka furimukunara Sore wa kyou sa soudarou Furikiru ze Tatakau tame ni tachiagare |-| English= The wind lies down and time stands still I roar my Fuurinkainzanrai Into the domain of the merciless Gods Let's go, to meet only you Precisely because of our friendship, I really want to win Even if against my will I'm deprived of power The binding of my heart bursts open There is the Muga no Kyouchi I swear my love to the continuing dream Break the invisible wall If one day we look back and think We're at this point now because of that day That day is today, isn't it? Shake it off Raising up high Kindling with the sun Awakening my potential Opens a reserve beyond my underlying strength Come and see for yourself Why is it that whenever I become stronger during a fight, it's because you are there It reminds me of the dream Precisely because our determination is our courage Even despair and fear are not the end of the world Glory spills over When light is on on the verge of disappearing I offer my all to the Gods The wind sweeps and time moved On the other side of despair is the continuation of the dream The binding of my heart bursts open There is the Muga no Kyouchi I swear my love to the continuing dream Break the invisible wall If one day we look back and think We're at this point now because of that day That day is today, isn't it? Shake free, stand up to fight Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics